Sesshomaru falls in Love
by inuyasha151515
Summary: this is my first fan fic please R&R it is about Sess falling in Love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Roy, Roy, wake up." He opened one eye, then the other. Doing his best to avoid the inevitable. With a half-lidded gaze he turned what he could muster of his

attention toward the clock. The tiny red glowing numbers slowly but surely unblurred.

Twelve o'clock.

"What do you want Riza, honey?" His voice was surprisingly slurred with sleep, but he managed to listen to every single word she said.

"Go get me some ice cream please?" She asked.

He looked her in the face, watching her pleading eyes. Figures. Ice cream...

"Again...remind me, how far along are you?" He asked, maybe he was delaying again. He looked down at her stomach, waiting for her reply.

"6 months, Kagome is only 3 months pregnant."

"Oh, okay." She watched him now, as he turned to go back to sleep.

His eyes had only just closed, when the indignant expression spread across her face.

"Now get me some Butter Pecan from the store please." Her voice was a little more demanding this time. And with that tone, Roy found himself completely awake,

and bordering on the edge of sleeping on the sofa tomorrow, he realized.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going!" he replied, sitting and slinging his legs from the bed.

The next day Ed and Inuyasha had met up in the break room. They were both currently working at a construction site. Ed buying and checking the supplies and

Inuyasha carrying the beams. Watching the constructionists watch Inuyasha was one of the funniest things Ed had ever seen. Seeing their mouths drop as Inuyasha

rivetes the beams in himself. Of course, they had known each other for a while and so it didn't disturb Ed quite as much as he guessed it did the other constructionists.

Ed broke off from his reminiscing to discuss the matter at hand.

"So, is the date still on?" He asked.

"Yes, I will bring my brother if you bring your friend." Inuyasha smirked, bending his head and hiding the amusement in his eyes.

"Okay. It's on then. Good." Ed found himself smirking as well.

"Court, I'm Home." Charles called as he walked through the door. "and It's Friday, you know what that means right?"

She had her back to him. "Yes, Charles I do." She rolled her eyes, but smiled in spite of herself. "We do this every week. Where are we meeting this time?"

She turned and watched him intently for an answer.

"At the church I work at."

"Cool, lets go then." She moved past him and twisted the door knob as it swung open. Not all too seriously, she added, "But I'm driving, got it?"

"Okay little one." He said playingly.

She started to open her mouth but stopped, knowing full and well she'd just be walking strait into one of their 'little one/ woman' arguments. She rolled her eyes again

and stepped out to the car with him.

When they got to the church everyone had already seemed to form groups. The girls had selected a spot on the right side of the church and the boys were gathered

around the left. Charles and Courtney split up accordingly.

"Hey guys, what's up? Who's the new one?" Charles asked in surprise.

"Hey, nothing much, and this is my brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied.

"He looks pretty cool." Ed commented, letting his eyes scan the long silver hair, demon marks, and gold eyes. The only thing odd was that he seemed to have a ball

off fluff hanging over his right shoulder.

"Yep. He does. But not as cool as me though." Miroku winked and smiled earning a good amount of amusement from the other men.

"Ha! You wish. I'm the coolest here." Roy spoke out, towering over a good bit of the gathered group.

"When am I going to meet this girl you were talking about, Inuyasha?" Sess asked.

"Soon. Real soon bro." Inuyasha smiled the trademark smile as they started toward the front of the church.

As soon as they had gotten inside the introductions began. They all looked at Sess, bowing as they said their names.

"I'm Kagome."

"I'm Sango."

"I'm Courtney."

"I'm Teresa."

"And I'm..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"And I am Winry."

"Sess this is the girl I was telling you about", Inuyasha wispered in his ear.

"Now we have business to attend to so why don't you two get more acquainted outside for a while", said Miroku.

"O.K. come on Sess lets go", Winry said excitedly.

After they went out the door the group got down to biasness.

"The meeting this week is about plans for the double wedding", Riza announced.

"The first thing to deicide is what will the colors be", Courtney said.

"I have an idea", Charles said, "since it's a double wedding. Me and Courtney choose one, and Sango and Miroku choose the other color."

"That sounds great man", Miroku commented.

"So what will they be?" Ed asked impatiently.

"Lets think. So Court what do you think of white?" Charles asked.

"I think it is to radial", Courtney answered, " What about blue."

"That sounds great", Charles said starring straight at her wonderfully beautiful green eyes, then running his hands through her soft brown hair.

"Well while you two are staring at each other", Sango said so loud that it startled Charles and Courtney to reality, "we have decided on red for our color."

"So the colors will be blue and red. Ok the next thing to decided is what we will eat during the reception and don't forget about the music", Roy said.

Meanwhile outside Sesshomaru and Winry were talking.

"So what do you do for a living?" Winry asked.

"Well I just moved here so I guess I will try to get a job with my brother. Otherwise I don't know" Sess answered, "So what do you do?"

"I work with Auto-Mail", Winry said.

"What is that?" Sess asked wondering.

"Have you seen Ed's arm?"

"Yes, oh that is what it is. Cool can you do that for me?"

"Why, oh I see now. Yes I can try it won't be like your real one and if you ever go full demon it will break."

"Ok I promise I won't go full demon, ever."

"Good now before we go on a first date come over to my place and I will fix you up."

At that time the others where coming out of the church.

"So are you ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah we are", Sess and Winry said together.

When they got to the car Inuyasha asked Sess, "What did you think about her?"

"She is cute and nice", Sess answered, "She said she would help me out with my arm."

"Cool"

Meanwhile, Ed asked Winry the same thing.

"He was cute and nice. I said I would help him with his arm before our first date."

A few days later Sesshomaru showed up at Winry's and she let him in.

"So are you ready", Winry asked.

"Yes, I am", Sess answered.

The next it was time for Sesshomaru and Winry's first date. Sess showed up as dressed up as a demon could get. When the door was opened there stood Winry in a wonderful strapless green dress that fit every curve of her body perfectly. She had little make-up on and she had her hair up in a bun to show off the wonderful facial she has.

"You look beautiful", Sess said with awe in his voice.

"Thank you", Winry said with a giggle, " You look great to."

"Thank you. Where would you like to go tonight?" Sess asked politely.

"Lets go to a movie. Then to dinner."

"Ok"

They went to the movie theater. When they got there they found a movie that they both liked and went in to the theater to seat down. While the movie was showing Winry snuggled up next to Sess and got comfortable. After the movie they went to a nice restaurant. They sat down and just starred at each other with loving eyes. When they got back to Winry's house all they did was say goodnight to each other.

Sess was about to leave when Winry said, "Would you like to come in?"

"Why thank you, I would be pleased", Sess answered.

"Let me go upstairs and slip into something more comfortable", Winry said as she slowly went up the stairs.


	3. disclamer

I own nothing of FMA or Inuyasha or any other anime in there all I own is the plot and the three real peoples Courtney, Charles, and Teresa and no lawsuits these damn lawyers are aggravating enough


End file.
